How Far Can You Run Till You Get Caught ?
by Gryffindor'sSlytherinPrincess
Summary: When she ran, things were safe for those few moments. even with him by her side, how could anything catch her?
1. Chapter 1

What if no one knew the truth

Just over 2 pages

* * *

What if no one knew the truth?

Running, that's the only truth in this world…It's funny, I thought, that here I should be, Running, running for my life, when all around me the world seems at peace…but then when is anything as I thought it seems?...I never realized that people had hid behind facades…I thought I had been alone, in my crazy world of What Ifs, What Coulds, and Maybe Sos, but in my closed off world somehow, someone had slipped through, that if I'd be on the run, running till I couldn't, then making it ten miles further, that I'd be on

the run with him. But then of course, if the world is not as it seems, then why would he?

After a while, a long while, the running became okay. I'd used to love running, back before Hogwarts, and after the "Final Battle" I'd started again. But after seven long years of not really _running_ so much as _living_ it was hard. Now, it was ordinary. To stay ahead we ran about twelve miles a day on alternating days; on the off days we slept in the trees, shift sleeping, so as to stay rested. Sometimes we talk while we run, and he usually slows to keep pace with me, but normally it's just easy silence. We don't talk a lot, because it tends to be about memories, and too many memories bring all their old pain with them. Silence is better. Silence is safer. Silence is golden.

Today is our second day of the second month we've been running. It's an on day. When he wakes me up from my slumber, he looks tired, and upset. When I try and ask what's wrong he just shakes his head so I move to climb out of his arms, be he holds firm and when I look at him he's shaking his head and searching the ground frantically.

"What's going-"

I was muted by a cold, calloused hand clamped over my mouth, inebriating any further speech.

"Over there," he breather into my ear, barely audible.

And then I saw them ten, maybe fifteen, cloaked figures investigation out camp site, fifty feet or so off.

I felt the first vestiges of moisture breach my tightly closed eyelids then, and silently snake their way into my hairline as I lay face up at the sky to keep my eyes off the sight below.

First the war, then Harry and Ron gone. Then Professor McGonagall being killed and the MOM being over turned by the "new wave activists", all the surviving Death Eaters hell bent on revenge, and now after finally escaping that hell-hole where we'd been forced to run for our lives. I had thought, naively so, that we were safe. I'd thought that it wasn't possible for anything else to happen.

The crying didn't last long, because I was after all still in my heart, and we were brave even in the face of insurmountable odds. I wiped away my silent tears and clenched my jaw, ready to fight, not ready to give up my freedom yet

* * *

A/N—hey!! I know this is a little choppy, and incomplete, but that's the feeling it's supposed to give, because she's not complete anymore, and well, no one ever really is, just like the story is never over, no matter what the last word says. I got the idea, if anyone cares, when I passed an old rusted fence with strips of rust stained cloth hooked in the tops…t way he rust looked on the cloth just seemed so ominous to me, and I had this feeling of incompleteness when I saw it, and of running from all the things that try to keep you in…

I might try to add more to this(after all the chapters I have already, which btw, there are only 3 more of after this one), because even though it's supposed to feel like this, it feels like I should show more of Hermione's….incompleteness…becoming…complete? Am I making _**any**_ sense?

Okay, RHYME TIME!!

IF YOU REALLY LOVE ME,

AND I KNOW YOU REALLY DO,

PLEASE REVIEW AND I'LL AGREE

TO SEND YOU SOME CASHEWS!!


	2. Chapter 2

The creaking of his damn rocking chair was going to drive me up the bloody wall. So, calmly of course, I told him to get off his lazy arse and go to a part of the hospital where people in labour didn't have to hear his damn infernal squeaking.

He laughed. I'd thought I'd've killed him then and there, 'cept I received another contraction and missed, hitting the door frame, where it missed hitting the Healer by a hair.

"Mrs. Malfoy, we-"

"Granger," I interrupted briskly. "Just because I married the damn fool doesn't mean I'm taking his bloody horrible name." As I ground out the last few syllables, I saw Draco visibly pale.

Bravely, so much unlike that of the Slytherin boy he used to be, he stepped up to the side of the bed and gripped my hands, flinching only slightly as I ground down on his hand but not moving back.

"Malfoy…"I growled, as the pain escalated exponentially.

"Yes, Malfoy?" he quipped back, and the Healer laughed, well, until he caught the look on my face, where I was glaring murderously in his direction.

"I. Want. Drugs. NOW!" An assistant Healer waltzed in, or course in no rush because _she_ wasn't having a bloody baby!

* * *

When I looked down they grabbed the baby and began to clean it, while the flustered Healer moved back to me.

"What are you doing now, you bumbling fool." I huffed out crossly, oblivious to why the pain was still coming.

"You, apparently, are having twins. Now," he replied to the confused look on my face.

"Oh…but-OH," I gasped as another wave of pain cut off my words.

"Oh," Draco breather, the first words he'd so much as uttered since we'd entered the labour room.

"DRACO MALFOY I AM GOING TO _KILL_ YOU WHEN THIS IS OVER!" Screaming was good. Screaming was helping.

"It's a boy! To go with you're little girl! And they are adorable," he smiled as Draco grinned and I glared…

_They bloody well be potty trained too…_


End file.
